Last Line
History Origin The Last Line was a secret weapons progam chartered by the U.S. Government and overseen by the U.S. Army with the single intention of combating the threat posed by Superman. Though the Kryptonian was a superhero on Earth, many feared his great abilities and power which led to the government deciding that an appropriate countermeasure needed to be developed. This led to the program being overseen by Amanda Waller who decided to use the finances in her project to fund research and development into developing appropriate weapons for use against the Man of Steel. Recruitment of operatives of the Last Line came from the United States Army with some having personal reasons for opposing Superman. After being commissioned, the goal of this division was to subdue Superman and failing that they needed to find a means to kill him. This was because the U.S. Government was obligated to respond to any forms of threats posed by the Man of Steel even imaginery ones. This ultimately led to experimentation with Kryptonite as being one weapon to use against their intended target. The division was responsible for gathering samples of the radioactive mineral for use in the development of weapons developed by LexCorp whilst a secret lead shielded facility was established underground in Kansas. A team was also assembled who were led by Brannon with all of them being experimented on to provide them with advanced superhuman abilities that stemmed from Kryptonite. Though aimed against Superman, Brannon believed that the Last Line was charged with combating the thrat of all superheroes if need be. Their numbers were led by Brannon but included Bruiser, Sekhmet and Hotshot. Unknown to anyone, Waller also had DNA gathered from the monster known as Doomsday which was spliced with Kryptonite and the volunteer Josh Walker who were transformed into the Last Line's ultimate weapon known as the All-American Boy. K When Superman and Batman began scouring space for traces of Kryptonite, they discovered manmade satellites being used to harvest the substance. They tracked the material where they learnt it was transported to Kansas to a site known as Pete's Diner. After arriving at the scene, they Diner's owner attempted to use a Kryptonite weapon but was stopped by Superman. All of this was witnessed by Amanda Waller who was satisfied as she believed that the actions of the two superheroes had justified in the Last Line being deployed by turning the imaginary threat of Superman into a real one. This led the two superheroes discovering the Last Line's underground base where Batman was separated from his comrade whereupon the Last Line attacked. They initially managed to work well against the Man of Steel which was partly due to their Kryptonite derived abilities. However, he managed to endure their attacks and knock the entire team out but by this point; Waller dispatched the All-American Boy who battered Superman across Kansas. In an effort to stop the threat, Batman appealed to Brannon by highlighting the loss of life that would occur in the struggle between the two which led to the soldier helping the Dark Knight to stop the All-American Boy by bringing in his parents to reason with him when the battle moved to Smallville. After the All-American Boy was stopped, Waller attempted to have the two superheroes arrested and ordered Brannon to do so. However, he refused and stated that he no longer followed her orders but instead would try to return Walker's humanity back to him. When the two heroes noted how Waller turned Josh into a monster, she commented that he volunteered but Batman revealed he had access to her records indicating she tricked the boy into believing it was a bio-weapon immunization program. In exchange for that data, Waller agreed to not only hand over her stores of Kryptonite but also devote her black ops budget to rebuilding the region of Smallville devastated in the struggle. It was only then revealed that Waller had purchased the weapons and Kryptonite from Lex Luthor. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/last-line/65-53783/ Category:Teams